1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid actuating closure member which has a ring magnet cooperating with a piston which may be made of magnetic materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been many kinds of closure members utilized in the industry field. Most of these conventional closure members are made of metal or other rigid materials with high hardness. Besides, the operation of these closure members depends on a certain driving mechanism. Furhter, the structure of the conventional closure member for use in the place of high temperature or high pressure is very much complicated.